Together
by KeepDreaming'xo
Summary: Being Human UK. One shot. Hal s cravings are getting the better of him but they might just make him realize how much Alex means to him. Hal/Alex Rated T for slight swearing. Set after season 5 episode 4, small spoilers, hope you enjoy:)


**This is my first try at writing a Being Human one shot, I love the show and I love Hal even more:) hope you enjoy, set after season 5 episode 4, my own little one shot about the hold that blood has over Hal and how I wish Hal and Alex were more than friends.**

Hal's POV.

Hal ran his fingers over the flask, feeling the cool metal and the treasure it held within. He had tried, he had tried to give up blood but he couldn't, he was a vampire, and the good cycle he had been in for 55 years was drawing to a quick end, noone and nothing could stop that.

He slowly took the lid off and breathed in the smell of it, he could fight this, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself but instantly regretting his mistake, the action causing the sweet smell to travel straight to his brain, his throat burned and his nostrils flared, sweat beading on his forehead, what was it Milo had said, "I fight with the winning side" Well maybe it was time to give in to his stronger being.

His blackened soul sung as Hal tipped his head back and downed it, it tasted divine, like everything good, chocolate and sunshine, love and perfection.

Suddenly there was a creak of leather and Hal gave a gasp as Alex rent a ghosted beside him, "Oh Hal, What have you done?" She whispered.

Alex's POV.

Alex looked Hal over, the blood had left him flushed and his eyes glittered, he had lost the pale, tired look which had been replaced with a darkness and arrogance that only vampires could pull off.

It was simply like Hal had slipped on a mask. That any second now, that his expression would turn to one of weary and his eyes would lighten up and he'd crack a smile and apologise for playing such a cruel joke.

Alex almost convinced herself that this was the case, a tiny shred of hope flared for a minute but was torn a away as Hal began to laugh, a deep, dark, menacing laugh. "Lord Harry's back sweet heart, and this time, he's here to stay,"

"Tom!" Alex cried as Hal stood up and began to brush himself down. He turned to face her, a small sadistic smile playing across his lips as he slowly and softly walked towards her. "That dog can't help you, and once I'm done with you bitch, I'll put that mutt DOWN,"

Alex knew she was crying, she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks, Hal's shirt was blood stained and his hair wild, this only made it more frightening for Alex.

"How am I supposed to know which one is my Hal when all you ever do is change? I CAN'T KEEP UP!" She cried. He continued to walk towards her and Alex gulped as her legs hit the sofa, he had her cornered.

"Hal, I need you, and I still love you, I can't lose anyone else, especially not you!" her words changed something in him and he shook his head, almost as if he was trying to clear his thoughts.

Relief crosses his face and he gives a shaky smile, "Alex..." He breathes, "I-I love you too," His eyes search hers and they both lean in, their lips meet and Alex feels one of his hands tangle in her hair, the other around her waist. Her legs feel shaky and Hal catches her before she falls, dipping her down lower and meeting her lips again, "This should of been our first kiss," Hal murmers against her lips.

"And it bloody well better not be our last," She mutters and feels him smile at the comment.

Hal's POV.

Kissing Alex was bliss, even better than the blood, and Hal understood, the blood lust had disappeared and he knew why, he had finally found something worth fighting for.

Tom's POV.

Hearing Alex's cry Tom bolted down the stairs, gently pushing open the door he saw Alex and Hal kissing each other deeply,Tom smiled a secret smile, after five hundred years Hal had finally found someone. And Tom knew that as long as they stayed together whatever the world threw at them next they'd be ready.

**Thank you for reading and i'm sorry it's short, I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Any spelling or grammatical errors were not intended as I typed this up on my I pad an it kept changing the grammar and the words-.- **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
